Viridian Whiteness
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Pecundang dari Aspertia menangkap Virizion. Rated M.


**WARNING**: Pokephilia Lemon 18+

Writer hanya ingin menyalurkan ide kreatifnya. Jika ingin tetap men-flmae, gunakan penname aslimu.

**Viridian Whiteness**

Selalu ada pecundang terbesar di setiap kota. Salah satunya adalah diriku dari kota Aspertia.

Semua orang di atas dunia ini tahu bahwa sudah umum adanya jika pemuda/i berusia 12 tahun melaksanakan 'ritual pendewasaan' mengelilingi benua. Mereka menyebut anak-anak itu Trainer.

Nah sekarang siapa aku? Aku cuma bocah biasa. Aku memang dari Aspertia - aku juga kenal dengan Nate dan Hugh yang ternama. Contoh sejati dari hasrat bertualang anak-anak. Aku juga masih anak-anak, aku juga menyukai makhluk-makhluk yang disebut Pokemon. Namun harus kuakui, ketertarikan ini jauh berbeda dari mereka semua.

Mungkin kau pernah dengar istilah yang namanya Pokephilia. Uh huh. Ketertarikan seksual terhadap Pokemon. Naah, jangan terburu-buru menyebutku maniak atau freak! Tentu saja aku tidak menyukai pokemon berperawakan keras/liar seperti biasanya.

Kau bisa bilang aku tergila-gila dengan pokemon yang memiliki rupa menawan. Mau kuberi contoh? Espeon atau Sylveon. Uh huh. Kau bisa menangkap kemana arah pembicaraanku?

Aku berkeliling Unova bukan untuk menjadi trainer terbaik, melainkan untuk 'berteman' dengan pokemon eksotis.

Berbicara tentang pokemon eksotis, saat ini target utamaku berikutnya sudah nampak dihadapan mata. Tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya diatas air terjun Ceres sebelah timur kota kuno Opelucid. Setelah mengelilingi Unova tanpa tujuan jelas, seharusnya kau sadar kalau tim pokemon-ku juga tidaklah lemah. Dengan kerja kerasku dan partner-ku Semi si simisear, aku berhasil menangkap Virizion dengan menggunakan Timer Ball.

Virizion benar-benar pokemon yang cantik serta menawan. Ketika pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung terpikat dengan sepasang mata berbulu lentiknya. Ketika kulihat lebih dekat lagi sepasang bulu mata cantik itu mengibas dengan anggun menatapku. Akulah trainer barunya. Dan jangan harap aku akan melepaskannya - apapun keadaannya.

Aku mengusap bawah dagunya - tentu saja dengan lembut, kau tak perlu meragukannya. Tubuhnya yang berwarna hijau nampak menyatu dengan rerumputan dan hutan rindang diatas tebing Ceres ini. Aku telah selesai menyemprotkan Full Restore kepada luka bakar yang dideritanya. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, selagi si pokemon pendekar pedang legendaris mengeluarkan erangan dingin berkat obat semprot tersebut.

Kau mau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat ini? Aku tidak bisa menahan lonjakan kegembiraanku ketika mengetahui bahwa Virizion ternyata benar-benar betina. Aku bisa merasakan belahan venusnya ketika dengan sengaja kusentuh tadi. Jadi, sepertinya ya, para legendary bukannya tak berkelamin - mereka berkelamin! Tapi mungkin adalah karena mereka sulit didekati. Jika bukan karena keberuntungan setinggi langit seperti milikku, mungkin mereka (para saintis) tidak akan pernah menemukan legendary walau hanya untuk mengecek kelamin mereka.

Tubuh Virizion sungguh lembut. Bulu-bulu elegan ini tidak membuat tubuhnya nampak 'berbulu'. Walau begitu, tubuh ini dapat memberikan kehangatan yang cukup bagi siapapun saat berdekatan dengannya. Suara lembutnya juga tiada tara. Aku terus memainkan Soothe Bell untuk menenangkan jiwa pokemon terbaru milikku ini. Aku tidak ingin menciptakan kesan kalau aku adalah pria berbahaya.

Hei aku memang seorang Pokephilia, tapi aku benar-benar mencintai mereka semua. Yaah, aku cuma ingin mengatakannya...

Sepertinya efek Soothe Bell sudah menampakkan ajinya. Aku menjalarkan tanganku dengan lembut dari leher, melintasi daun yang nampak seperti syal, menuju badan hingga sampai ke pinggul lembutnya. Diluar dugaan, aku bisa merasakan otot yang kuat dibalik tubuh hijau berbulu surgawi Virizion.

Ia terkejut, mendekatkan wajahnya pada leherku. Sepertinya keterkejutan itu lebih dipicu oleh respon birahi. Umm, untuk mempermudahnya, tubuh Virizion telah menyerap begitu saja gerakan seksual yang mengundang dari usapan tanganku barusan.

Siapa yang sangka seekor legendary bisa begitu sensitif seperti ini...?

Aku tidak ingin mengulur momen ini terlalu lama. Sepertinya Virizion tidak akan memberikan resistansi besar terhadap pendekatan seksual dariku ini.

Aku memegang paha berwarna karamel terangnya. Warnanya dapat membuatmu tertipu dan berpikir bahwa itu adalah sepasang paha wanita - paha wanita sehat dan seksi serta begitu menggairahkan. Benar, sejak pertama kali melihat ilustrasi Virizion, aku begitu memfavoritkan sepasang mata menawan dan pahanya yang gemulai.

Aku meremas dan memainkan tanganku selagi menjalarkan hidungku di sekitar leher Virizion. Wangi. Wangi padang bunga yang tak tergantikan bisa tercium olehku dari sana. Menampar bokongnya dengan gemas, aku bisa melihat lidah merahnya sedikit terangkat didalam rongga mulutnya. Matanya nampak kalap oleh setiap gerakan sugestifku, dan wajahnya - wajahnya menyala mawar akan rona.

"Kau menyukainya? Apa legendary punya musim kawin?" Tentu saja Virizion tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Namun ketika aku mulai memainkan jariku di selangkangannya, ia mulai menjulurkan lidahnya bagaikan binatang yang sedang bercinta. Dia **memang** sesensitif ini, aku yakinkan kepadamu.

Aku meraih dagunya sekali lagi dengan tangan yang lain. Setelah aku yakin tatapan redupnya hanya tertuju padaku, aku membenamkan bibirku di bibirnya. Mulutnya kecil. Bagaimanapun bentuk bibirnya yang kau lihat pada ilustrasi, memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Mungil, lembut, lembab, dan menggemaskan.

Selagi bibirku sibuk menjelajahi mulut beraroma bunganya, tanganku telah menemukan serta langsung mengali ke kedalaman lembah dan tambang berharga milik Virizion dibawah sana. Ia semakin menggila, keranjingan dan berusaha mengeluarkan suara di tengah terkaman mulutku.

Ia memberontak. Tapi aku tidak ingin kalah. Aku membaringkannya diatas tanah dengan segera, membuatnya terkunci diantara kedua lenganku. Senyuman terukir pada bibirku seraya menatapnya, dan kedua bola mata dibalik pelipis lemah miliknya juga membalas pandanganku. "Aku tidak akan pernah menelantarkan pokemon-ku. Kau adalah kekasihku, Virizion."

Aku semakin membenamkan jariku dibawah sana, menari-nari dengan lihai selagi tubuh Virizion hanya dapat bergeliat dan mengejang penuh akan kenikmatan. Aku bersumpah padamu, melihat wajah cantik tersebut memasang campuran ekspresi terangsang dan wajah malu korban pemerkosaan, akupun ikut panas melihat pokemon legendary idolaku ini.

Selagi ia terus meneluarkan erangan menggairahkan, aku segera membuka risleting celana dan menarik keluar perangkat 'Poke Toy' yang akan membuat diriku serta Virizion terbang ke langit semakin tinggi.

Aku melepaskan jariku darinya, dan menyiapkan tongkat sepanjang 17 senti dimuka gerbang bawah sang legendary tipe rumput. Kini kedua tanganku menahan bahu Virizion didepan sana, dan perlahan-lahan Poke Toy-ku menusuk habis pertahanannya. Sekuat apapun dia sebagai pokemon dalam legenda, dia tidak bisa menahan lonjakan birahinya.

Wajahnya terlejut, kedua bola matanya terbelakak selagi lidahnya menjulur dan belakang kepalanya mendongak ke langit dibelakangnya. Ekstasi dunia telah disuntikkan pada tubuhnya, dan aku segera memompakan tubuhku padanya.

Akhirnya aku memiringkan tubuh dan meyakinkan posisi tubuhku tegap selagi menarik-mundurkan pinggangku dihadapan bokong karamel seksi Virizion. Akupun ikut mendongak ke langit. Virizion masih terlalu rapat - dia belum pernah disentuh siapapun. Astaga, nikmatnya~!

Semakin kencang. Merasakan dinding bagian dalam Virizion semakin menekan gerakan maju-mundur tongkat kejantananku, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan perlawanannya sedikitpun. Dengan erangan gila, aku meraih kepala Virizion dan membuatnya membalas tatapanku. "Kau menikmatinya...? Karena aku sangat menikmatimu, Virizion!"

Selagi tubuh kami berguncang, ia membalas tatapanku dengan erangan mungil. Aku tersenyum - lantas menegakkan tubuhku kembali ke langit. Semakin kencang, semakin kencang, erangan kenikmatanku dan Virizion menyatu di udara. Kami sudah tak memedulikan sekitar kami - dunia saat ini milik kami berdua.

Aku sudah merasakan cairan cinta Virizion tertembak sebanyak tiga kali. Aku yakin ini membuatnya gila. Aku lantas menekan bokong Virizion dengan kuat menggunakan kedua telapak dan turit mendongak, mengerang liar ke langit. Ini klimaksnya. Sedikit lagi~ a-ah~ s-sedikit lagi!

Cairan hangatku yang kental membuat dinding Virizion semakin hangat. Kental dan kuat. Aku yakin Virizion merasakan tembakan kuatku barusan... ah! Virizion kembali menyemprotkan cairan cintanya kearah kepala tongkatku yang masih berada didalam tubuhnya. Ia menegang, ekspresinya tak terukirkan kata-kata.

Aku melepas Poke Toy, dan berjalan menggunakan lutut. Aku mengarahkan ujung tongkat ereksi tersebut ke mulut lemah Virizion. Ia menyambutnya - ia menyambut dan menelan keseluruhan tongkatku! Lidah merahnya memainkan batangan dagingku nampak seolah ingin menelannya secara harfiah!

Ujung mulutnya berlekuk keatas dan kedua matanya menatapku dengan pandangan terpuaskan. Ia menjadi sedikit pandai bermain-main, pikirku. Merasa ditantang, aku meraih kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangan, dan memberikan gerakan piston yang cukup kuat di mulutnya yang basah.

Ah nikmatnya~

Mulutnya sama nikmatnya dengan bagian bawahnya. Batanganku menegang sekali lagi, dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama, aku kembali menembakkan cairan kentalku didalam mulutnya. Aku kini tak bisa menghentikan dengkulku yang bergemetar gila.

Aku terduduk, namun pokemon legendary tersebut belum melepas barang milikku. Namun ketika ia melepasnya, ia menjilati kejantananku yang telah melemas itu. Astaga...nikmatnya~

Ia menatapku dengan lembut selagi melanjutkan kerjanya. "Aku Ray. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar - kau ingin melanjutkannya, Virizion?"

Ia mengangguk jinak, dan menelan kejantanan layuku serta menyedotnya kuat dengan lihai. Sepertinya benar, tidak akan memakan waktu lama sebelum kita mulai bercinta lagi.

Ah, aku benar-benar akan menikmati waktuku bersama dengannya.

Dan benar, aku adalah pecundang terbesar jika sudah berhubungan dengan pokemon cantik.

AN: Saran, masukan, atau request pokephilia dipersilahkan.

Signed out, Crow.


End file.
